


Common Names

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The younger Shiro clone seeks out Vrek before he leaves.





	Common Names

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Common Names

“Is Vrek a common name,” the irritating younger clone asked out of the blue. He’d been walking to the ship planning to leave Olkarian only to have the younger clone start walking beside him. He’d done his best to ignore him but it looked like that wasn’t going to be an option. “I only ask cause when we were on the way here every transmission called you Medic Vrek but you never addressed them by their profession just their name.”

“Vrek is extremely common there are actually several in the Blade of Marmora.” He’d actually chosen it as his new name when it was time to leave the name he was given at birth behind because it was so common. He had wanted to just be one of the males and everyone new at least one or two male’s named Vrek. “But I hardly think you have come to talk about names unless you want help choosing a new name for yourself?” He really hoped he didn’t. He barely new anything about human names.

“No I’m probably not going to change it,” the clone said after a moment. “But what I really want to know is well I have questions about the I guess they call him the real Shiro.” He seemed to pause, “I was wondering if there is any proof that he’s the real deal and not just a fancy copy like Adam says he is.”

So the yellow haired human didn’t believe that Shiro was really Shiro and seemed to be in the process of convincing this clone to believe the same. “If you want scientific proof beyond any shadow of a doubt I cannot give it to you.” He said wishing it were not the case, “there are simply things about altean alchemy, quintessence and the lions that we simply don’t have the tools to measure.” He saw the clone frown, “however those who understand the best like Allura accept that Shiro is the original even though he is on his second body so that is good enough for me.”

“Oh,” the clone said after a moment. He couldn’t tell if the clone believed him or not. “I just I guess I don’t know.” The clone seemed truly confused. “I mean if he’s the real Shiro then I feel kind of bad being with Adam.”

“Why,” he said looking at the clone. “I prefer Ryou to the original Shiro and and him to you so if this Adam prefers you to the original who is not going to leave Keith for him what is the problem?” He asked not understanding it at all. “Your origins are irrelevant all that matter is your choices if you choose to be together then be together and stop bothering me as I am already late.” He gave the clone a dismissive nod after that and walked off leaving him standing in shock.

He knew he probably should have been gentler but his previous experience with the clone had soured his opinion of him. He wondered if there would be a problem with the clone wanting to stay Takeshi Shirogane he had no idea how common the name was or how humans dealt with them but as he arrived at the dock where his ship was stored he pushed such thoughts out of his head. He had work to get back to and preparations to make in case Ryou found other clones.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> If you recall Vrek is a Trans man hence why he thinks about picking his name. I had forgotten there was already a one time Blade member named Vrek so I decided it is the Galra equivalent of "Insert common name" everyone knows in your region here.


End file.
